


not here

by borrowedsatellight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Nogitsune, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedsatellight/pseuds/borrowedsatellight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five years later, stiles still isn’t out of his own head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not here

five years later, stiles still isn’t out of his own head.

he does well when he’s distracted. when he’s with scott, when he’s in classes on campus, when he’s with his dad. he’s fine with derek, too, but it’s the quiet moments, ones when they let a silence born of comfort and intimacy linger between them, that he loses himself.

derek looks over from his desk sometimes and finds stiles staring at the floor, tears on his cheeks and bottom lip shaking. 

"stiles," he says quietly. "where are you?"

there’s a hitch in stiles’s breathing, a fresh pair of tears slipping from his eyes, and then he’s rasping, “not here.”

derek slowly gets up, walking over to stiles and kneeling in front of him where he’s seated on the small love seat. his eyes flick down to stiles’s lap, watch the younger man’s slender fingers as they slowly unfold one by one and then curl back into fists.

derek brings his palms up and rests them over stiles’s hands. stiles finally looks up and meets his eyes.

"derek," he says, brows drawing together like he’d completely forgotten derek was with him. "did it happen again?"

derek nods, brings stiles’s hands up gently and kisses the pad of each finger. “it’s okay,” he says, speaking between kisses. “i got lost in my work. should have kept talking with you.”

a small smile tugs at stiles’s lips, shoulders relaxing visibly when derek kisses his tenth finger. “words have never been your strong suit.”

"they haven’t," derek agrees, threading their fingers together and smirking a little. "but i like talking with you."

stiles’s eyes soften behind the sheen of tears still there. he hears derek’s statement for what it actually is.

_they haven’t. but i’d talk for hours just to keep you here with me._


End file.
